An organic light-emitting display device has become a key display technology, due to advantages such as self-luminescence, fast response, wide viewing angle, high brightness, brilliant color, thinness and lightness. A light-emitting material layer in the organic light-emitting display device may generally be formed in a mode of inkjet printing, and in the inkjet printing method for forming the light-emitting material layer, it is necessary to fabricate a pixel defining layer defining the pixel region on a base substrate in advance, so that an ink drop can be precisely injected into a designated pixel region. However, a current pixel defining layer structure is not able to adjust thicknesses of respective film layers in the organic light emitting device while ensuring an electrical performance of the organic light emitting device, which restricts a further enhancement of the electrical performance of the organic light emitting device.